tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Scombine
Scombine is a cybernetic RED Scout TF2 Freak created by retired YouTube user Scoutellite (also known as Dutvutan). His theme song is Dutvutan/Scoutellite - Scombine Theme, which is in turn a shortened and sped-up version of Subnoise, by Syrsa. Biography Scombine was once a normal yet slighty hyperactive RED Scout who came up on a belligerent Spoy and wound up paralyzed by its odd abilities. Heavy Trains Guy found him restored his movement by forcibly turning him into a cyborg through insertion of head implants. They were programmed to instantly turn now-Scombine into an exterminator of Monsters (such as Spoys and Vagineers). Ironically, he is somewhat of a Monster himself, through his machine-like demeanor. Behavior and Personality Scombine behaves much like an actual automaton would, meaning he is practically emotionless most of the time. He remains static while idle, but is quick to react to an approaching threat and fights with unflinching determination. He loyally follows his creator, Heavy Trains Guy, whom he guards from hostile TF2 Freaks. Scombine resides in a static "idle mode" while on guard. Should he detect any disturbance within the general vicinity, it appears to initialize a computer program which is designed to identify and deal with potential threats and hostile individuals quickly and efficiently. The protocol requires certain criteria to be met: * Target must be within range of proximity detection (typically within a moderately long radius) * Target features unusual physical characteristics * Target displays hostile behavior to self/non-hostile individuals If any two of these conditions are satisfied, specific codes will instruct Scombine to calculate the best possible means of assault, subsequently entering an active "combat mode" and will proceed to destroy the target. Once the threat is dealt with, a chunk of code called the freak-check function is called to ensure no more belligerent freaks are present, and only then will Scombine terminate the combat process and return to an idle state. Powers and Abilities Scombine is a resourceful cyborg with a variety of weapons installed into his arms. He is equipped with a powerful shotgun that can knock back enemies, and a plasma blaster that fires charged bolts of energy, and is equipped with proximity sensors that allow him to detect approaching Freaks from a safe distance. Because his natural Scout abilities are enhanced by his implants, Scombine is exceptionally fast and nimble. He is also more durable than a regular Scout, able to endure multiple injuries that would otherwise kill a human. Scombinestrider.png|Cannon Scombinecannon.png|Plasma Blaster Faults and Weaknesses Scombine shows to be a formidable fighting machine, displaying exceptional combat prowess and learning capabilities- however his weaknesses unfortunately arise from the simple fact that he is a machine: *Since Scombine is programmed to simply detect and destroy adverse TF2 Freaks in his vicinity, this means he may end up persistently fighting one that is too powerful for him rather than retreat; his software likely does not contain code for distinguishing targets' different skill levels, to allow for error checking or indeed a retreat protocol that could prevent further damage to himself in the event of significant hardware failure from injuries- perhaps due to limited or incomplete development of such software. *As a cyborg he is vulnerable to electricity, EMP waves and magnets. *If one of his weapons are plugged, it may explode and inflict significant damage to him. Trivia *Despite making very few video appearances, Scombine is surprisingly popular and has inspired the creation of several similar TF2 Freaks, Heavybine, Soldine and Combineer. *Scombine's character design has taken a lot of inspiration from ''Half-Life 2. ''His name is a portmanteau of Scout and Combine and his weapons are directly taken from props and enemies from the game: his Plasma Blaster is a broken Combine City Scanner and his Cannon belongs to the pulse cannon of the Strider. *Scombine has a custom skin which is believed to be his original concept look as a GRN Scout. YouTube/devianart user Grzysweet89 aka Flaminghammers1997 made and hexed a model with that skin for GMod. It can be found here. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Spoys (Reupload) *Scombine (Reupload) By the communtiy *Scombine's big friend - Heavybine *Prologue - The Fad Wars (Cameo) *The Wizard of Ice *The Combineer *The birth of Rainbine (Cameo) *Cybor battle on Badwater *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay Category:Classic Monsters Category:Created by a Monster Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by Scoutellite Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:True Neutral beings